


Double Trouble

by felicityollies



Series: Earth-X [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: a continuation of the earth-x series, Oliver and Felicity deal with their evil doppelgangers from another earth. Bits and pieces of the story or really... extras and fun stuff.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + earth-x olicity + goodbye kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this au is so much fun to write (and I'm always taking prompts) i thought it would be a good idea to set up a place for all the extra stuff. So like... the possibility of inappropriate crack mini drabbles & oneshots just doubled. Anything that happens here may or may not actually happen in Doppelganger and Bonnie and Clyde, but it's all the same universe.

"I can't believe you're getting rid of me, darling," not Oliver muttered as Felicity got ready to go.

She rolled her eyes. "The people we are giving you and your wife to are going to help you get back home. They have tech that we don't."

She just hoped that Barry and everyone at STAR Labs weren't going to be scarred for life by these doppelgangers.

"You're gonna miss me," he said with that signature smirk.

"No way," she laughed.

"C'mon," he moved a little closer, "Don't lie to yourself."

She had to admit that having him around had been interesting, to say the least, but missing him? That was a bit of a stretch.

"I'll survive," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah?" he moved closer yet again.

The space between them was minimal. He loomed over her, but managed not to make her feel small or intimidated. His palms rest against the counter behind her and leaned in just an inch more.

He was giving her a choice the way her Oliver always did. It was something that she had always appreciated. The way he came close, but let her close the gap. Right now she was conflicted. This was their goodbye. She was going to take him to the bunker where they were meeting Oliver and not Felicity as well as Barry and Cisco.

"Just a little kiss goodbye," he whispered, letting his breath fan across her lips.

"Just a little kiss goodbye," she repeated.

She finally closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed against his. She put her hand at his neck, feeling the little hairs tickle her fingers. His hair wasn't long enough to grab onto, but she still let her fingers glide through the short fuzz.

It was easy to pretend that he was her Oliver, but deep down she knew she was indeed lying to herself.

He gently lifted her onto the counter and stood between her legs as they kissed. Things were quickly becoming heated. She couldn't let it go much further; she just couldn't.

He was about to slip his tongue into her mouth when she pulled back panting.

"We can't," she breathed out.

Not Oliver rest his forehead against hers. They both had their eyes closed, trying to relax and catch their breath.

"Oh, but we could," he said with a breathy chuckle, "We could and I would make damn sure you'd miss me."

She could only imagine the things going on inside that twisted head of his.

"I want you," he whispered.

She leaned back further, "I'm not yours and you are not mine," she said simply. "Go home with your wife. I know you want her more than you want me."

He sighed and pulled back all the way. Straightening up, he stood tall. She was surprised by the amount of self-control he had. Though, she had to admit that his pants did look a wee bit tighter.

"You're right," he muttered, "Just wanted one last ditch attempt at getting in your pants," his wide smirk returned.

"You couldn't even say goodbye without making it nasty," she sighed and slid off the counter.

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't," he smacked her ass as she walked past him.

She grumbled at him quietly. The only saving grace of this moment was that she didn't give into him. God, she would have felt stupid.

Damn Oliver Queen and his freaking charms being swoon worthy in any universe.

They climbed into her car and made the short trip to the bunker. Oliver and not Felicity were just arriving. He looked about as amused as she felt. Part of her wondered if not Felicity had gotten handsy too.

Shaking her head, she walked inside with all of them.

"Barry texted," Oliver said, "He should be here soon."

"Good," she nodded.

"Can't wait to get rid of us," not Felicity chimed in, "So mean," she feigned hurt. 

Not Oliver chuckled and leaned in close to his wife. They had been separated pretty much the entire time they had been there. He was looking at her like he couldn't wait to get her clothes off, but it was more than that. She could plainly see how much he had missed his Felicity.

Turning her head, she caught her Oliver's gaze. They stayed quiet, but both of them could hear the unspoken "I miss you," exchanged between them.

As they were looking at each other, they missed the other couple whispering. It wasn't until not Felicity was walking towards Oliver that they realized something was up. She reached up, putting her hand on Oliver's neck and tugging him down for a kiss. Big, wet, and sloppy.

He was surprised, but it still took him several moments to pull back.

"She got a goodbye kiss so I wanted one too," she smirked up at him.

Felicity felt her cheeks burning, but she tried to ignore it. Instead, she glared at the other Oliver.

"I don't keep anything from her," he said with a mischievous grin.

No one got a chance to say anything else because Barry and Cisco were walking into the room.

"Woah," Barry said quietly.

"I second that," Cisco added.

Not Felicity pulled all the way back from Oliver and narrowed her eyes at Barry. It was quiet for a few heartbeats before she said, "You look like that track star I fucked in high school."

Felicity's eyes went wide while both Oliver's grumbled.

Cisco laughed, "Oh this is going to be a fun trip back to Central City."


End file.
